Le voile d'Emmeline
by bagin31
Summary: Emmeline Vance, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix dont on sait mieux les circonstances de sa mort que le déroulement de sa vie. Pour connaitre une personne, il faut laisser ses amis parler d'elle. Chaque ami a une vision juste et particulière de la personne rendant toute sa complexité à l'être humain. Quatre compagnons de lutte, quatre regards pour dévoiler son mystère.
1. 1 : Elaboration d'un plan Amitié

**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling est la propriétaire et créatrice des personnages de Harry Potter.

**Avertissement** : Cette courte fiction ( 4 chapitres) contient un contenu adulte soft, vous être libre ou pas de passer votre chemin en connaissance de cause, un rappel sera indique en entête de chapitre.

**Note d'auteur** : Cette fiction a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de mon amie Nucha05 qui a apprécié les deux premiers chapitres :). Vous trouverez son profil auteur dans mes favoris, n'hésitez pas à lire et commenter ses fictions, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture et bon nanniversaire Nucha !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Elaboration d'un plan. Amitié insouciante.

Dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, quatre hommes se tenaient debout, autour d'une table, examinant des papiers et des schémas tout en commentant les données récoltées par l'un de leurs espions infiltrés au sein du Ministère. Toute leur attention était focalisée sur différents plans de maison ou pour être plus précis de manoirs sélectionnés pour être la propriété de mangemorts notoires ou tout du moins connus de l'Ordre. Tous les passages secrets étaient notifiés, les moindres recoins, faux plafonds indiqués sur ces documents administratifs.

La loi obligeait chaque sorcier à informer le service compétent de la moindre modification architecturale. Certains furent tenter de ne pas s'y soumettre : un séjour bref à Azekabaneut raison des derniers récalcitrants. Afin de préserver l'intimité et la tranquillité des sorciers, le plan n'était dupliqué qu'en trois exemplaires : l'un pour le propriétaire, l'autre pour les coffres du services de l'Urbanisme, une branche confondue avec celles du Département des mystères et la dernière pour les archives du Ministère. Scelléés par différents sorts et maléfices, nul ne pouvait prendre et révéler ces plans s'il n'appartenait pas au plus Haut-rang des archivistes. Même le Premier Ministre ne pouvait, malgré sa fonction accéder à ce type de documents. L'Ordre avait dans ses rangs des talents multiples qui surent par une action conjuguée, sortir ces documents du Ministère. Bill et Albus se chargèrent réciproquement d'enlever les protections et de révéler les plans.

Ils prirent le plan du manoir de Malefoy et examinèrent attentivement les cachettes susceptibles de renfermer des artefacts de magie noire, ainsi que tout élément donnant la preuve de l'existence d'une salle secrète. En examinant la cuisine, Severus, vit sur un pan de mur, un légère courbe se former. Lucius devait sûrement modifier l'aménagement de sa pièce pour une raison précise qu'il se promettait bien de découvrir. Pointant son doigt longiligne sur ce point de la carte, il signifia à ses camarades la nécessité de commencer prioritairement par ce manoir.

Kingsley secoua la tête.

"Severus, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, nous devons nous occuper de Malefoy, mais n'oublie pas qu'il est très méfiant depuis la dernière perquisition des Aurors, nous ne pouvons pas tenter une opération de ce genre sans nous être longtemps préparés.

— Une opportunité d'arrêter Lucius, mais fonçons ! Nous sommes des sorciers émérites et toisant avec un soupçon de mépris Severus, même Snivellus est apte à combattre ou tout du moins à faire un bon rempart.

— Ta sollicitude m'émeut. Je suis sûr qu'un bon de chien de garde sera utile pour montrer toute sa puissance vis à vis de Naguini ou pour servir de denrée. Mais si par malheur, tu venais à être blessé, je te promets de t'achever. J'ai une plus grande considération pour les animaux que les hommes, je ne pourrais souffrir de te voir impotent. »

Sirius s'approche menaçant de Severus, exaspéré par ses remarques, par sa présence dans cette maison qui n'était devenue sienne qu'au moment où Harry avait franchi le seuil de la maison. Remus posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami et celui-ci réfréna son accès de rage. Seul l'ombre se miroitant dans ses yeux montrait encore une lueur meurtrière.

Severus s'apprêtait à lancer encore une remarque acerbe , éprouvant une joie manifeste à rabaisser par les mots ceux qui dans le passé lui étaient apparus comme les pires êtres au monde, lorsque le bruit d'une poignée de porte qu'on baisse focalisa leur attention.

Devant eux, se tenait, un sourire discret aux lèvres, Emmeline qui les salua d'un bonsoir clair et discret. Elle prit ensuite place dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre de la cheminée sans plus se préoccuper de ses amis.

Avec délicatesse, elle enleva ses gants de soie et les posa sur les accoudoirs. Elle allongea imperceptiblement ses jambes pour se trouver proche de la chaleur du foyer. L'hiver londonien était rigoureux cette année. Elle savait que la réunion ne devait avoir lieu que dans une paire d'heures mais qu'elle prétexte le froid, son engagement ou l'ennui, elle aimait se retrouver ainsi en ce lieu. Elle savait se faire discrète ou tout du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle croyait donner. Mais elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne que l'on distingue dans une foule, de celle dont parfois on oublie le visage, le nom mais dont on se souvient bien longtemps après l'impression importante qu'elle nous a faite lors de sa rencontre. C'était une belle femme certes, mais ce n'était pas cela qui retenait l'attention des hommes du salon qui avaient cessé toute conversation pour se consacrer sur elle. Bien sûr la décence, la galanterie et les nécessités de préparer un plan efficace rendait cette observation éphémère, mais pendant un quart d'heure chacun l'observa.

Sirius l'avait rencontré la première fois dans le salon de thé, le plus proche du repère secret de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans les années soixante-dix, un vieux théâtre abandonné dans un quartier populaire de Londres. Sa blondeur, l'ovale parfait de son visage et ses yeux clairs l'avait séduit par l'harmonie qui s'en dégageait. Elle n'était pas idéalement belle, mais elle dégageait une aura esthétique certaine. Il avait tenté de l'approcher, de lui faire une cour discrète et un peu plus poussée chaque matin lorsqu'elle venait prendre son thé. Elle avait poliment décliné toutes ses invitations avec un sourire amusé. Comme son ami James, il s'entêta, voulu être son ami pour qu'elle devienne sa maîtresse, mais il eut la surprise de constater que cette amitié feinte fut au gré des jours une amitié bien réelle et de qualité similaire à celle qu'il éprouvait pour Lily.

Elle se montrait évasive sur son passé, répondant aux questions par des réponses ambigus, pouvant donner lieu la plupart du temps à de multiples interprétations. Les seuls éléments intimes qu'il put récolter de leur conversation furent son prénom, Emmeline, savoir qu'elle avait cinq ans de plus que lui et qu'une partie de sa famille vivait en France. Il sut peu de de choses sur elle, sa discrétion, son envie d'éluder les thèmes permettant de mieux la connaitre eurent raison de sa curiosité.

Ainsi, il cessa de posa sans cesse des questions et l'observa. Il vit le délicat mouvement que faisait son poignet quand elle prenait la tasse de thé en porcelaine, la manière dont elle soufflait délicatement sur ce dernier pour le refroidir mais avec un souffle si léger que même son interlocuteur en face doutait de lui avoir vu faire un tel geste. Il se focalisait sur sa bouche, non pas comme au début dans l'espoir de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais parce qu'il aimait ses contours. Fines, bien dessinés, elles esquissaient des sourires de refus, de connivence, d'approbation tout en donnant l'impression à l'autre qu'elle le respectait en tant qu'être et jamais Sirius ne rencontra une personne qui sut passer ce genre de message de cette manière.

Il aimait aussi ses lèvres, car lorsqu'elle elle s'entrouvrait pour laisser sa voix s'exprimer, il appréciait la clarté, la limpidité et la douceur qui s'en dégageait. D'ailleurs, souvent, il se mettait à rêver d'avoir eu pour parente une jeune femme qui sut le réconforter et l'aider à grandir.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle était pour lui une figure maternelle, une grande sœur mais jamais il n'aurait avoué ce manque d'amour familial.

En Juin 1980, il surprit sa silhouette enlaçant une autre sous le porche d'un vieux immeuble, ayant eu le mauvais goût d'avoir eu pour propriétaire, un homme conquis par l'architecture Haussmannienne. Camouflé par l'ombre de la journée déclinante et l'embrasure marbrée de la porte, il ne sut jamais son identité.

Pourtant il sourit, il était heureux de la savoir épanouie et la veille, son meilleur ami lui avait annoncé qu'il serait le parrain de leur premier fils. Tout lui semblait si parfait à cette époque.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, le prochain chapitre dans quelques semaines


	2. Chapter 2 :Eveil des sens Amante lune

Bonjour, avec quelques jours de retard, voici le second chapitre, même si personne ne l'attend :)

Ce chapitre justifie le rating de cette histoire. Toujours pour Nucha, qui a survécu à sa lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Eveil des sens. Amante lune**.

La pleine lune était proche, les sens de Remus étaient aiguisés, chaque détail, la fréquence de chaque battement de son coeur lui indiquait qu'elle avait couru. Rien, pourtant sur son visage ne le signifiait, une simple gouttelette de sueur qui glissait voluptueusement au creux de son cou, la petite mèche fine, rebelle qui s'extirpait de son chignon parfait. Des indices si légers, imperceptibles. Et pourtant Remus était sensible à ces petits signes, comme s'ils pouvaient lui rappeler l'Emmeline qu'il avait vu pour la première fois en ce soir de septembre 1980, et rencontré seulement une quinzaine d'années d'années plus tard.

L'acceptation d'Albus de l'intégrer dans l'Ordre malgré les réticences ressenties à son égard, dues à sa conditions de lycanthrope, lui permit de ressentir de nouveau cette appartenance à une famille, d'ailleurs tous ses amis étaient présents autour de lui tel des cocons protecteurs, pour lui la bête dangereuse et incontrôlable. Ce vieux théâtre était devenu son foyer, il aimait rester tard dans la nuit, scrutant les bruits noctambules d'un lieu où vibrait encore les milliers de répliques prononcées par des acteurs moldus, où il imaginait le froissement des crinolines et costumes, où parfois il entendait les trois coups indiquant le début du rêve.

La nuit, les rideaux en velours rouge décrépi, aux pans si imposants ondulaient discrètement sous l'effet du courant d'air provoqué par ce carreau cassé, en hauteur et la porte qu'il laissait toujours ouverte comme si l'idée d'être enfermé seul, même dans un lieu aussi immense lui donnait une impression d'oppression.

Il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil du premier rang, l'un des rares à ne pas avoir été pillé par des collectionneurs moldus. Le décor en était épuré, peut-être chaque spectateur avait-il voulu garder en souvenir une relique, une morceau d'affiche, une chute de tissu d'un univers qui leur avait permis pendant quelques heures d'oublier le quotidien et de laisser leur esprit vagabonder au gré de cet univers. Il regardait la scène et se mettait à rêver, à songer à ce que ce serait de pouvoir jouer un rôle pour le simple but de divertir, d'amuser, d'émouvoir et non pour cacher sa nature profonde qu'il avait en horreur.

Il ferma les yeux, un instant, une éternité et s'assoupit. Des chuchotements, des petits rires échangés attirèrent son attention. Ils provenaient des loges dextres du théâtre. Ces dernières trop vétustes n'étaient pas protégé par un sort de fidelitas et comme l'avait souligné Cardoc, il fallait bien laisser aux moldus l'opportunité de "visiter" ce monde déchu. Qui penserait que se tenait en ce lieu décrépi, la seule résistance aux actions terrifiantes des moldemorts ?

Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha du mur mitoyen à ces loges délabrées et par le biais d'un fragment de boiserie éclaté par le temps et la négligence, il les vit. Un couple enlacé.

L'éclat roux et les cheveux tombant négligemment sur ses épaules lui indiquèrent qu'il connaissait parfaitement cet homme, un compagnon de lutte. Une personne qu'il admirait, non pas parce qu'elle l'avait accueilli chaleureusement au sein de l'Ordre mais parce qu'exerçant le métier auquel il avait aspiré dans sa jeunesse, avant de ne plus avoir un seule opportunité d'y parvenir un jour, il le conseillait, l'entrainait parfois pour parfaire sa magie offensive et défensive.

Et ces quelques minutes passées quotidiennement avaient renforcé son adhésion de corps au groupe. Fabian caressait le visage d'une inconnue, dessinant de son pouce les contours de son visage, chatouillant la marque des anges et effleurant les lèvres tel un peintre admirant la beauté d'une œuvre esthétique. Avec dextérité, il enleva les différentes pinces maintenant son chignon, libérant peu à peu chaque mèche de sa coiffure si parfaite, si douce. A chaque libération, il entortillait les cheveux autour de ses doigts et s'approchait d'elle, tout en humant son parfum, cette odeur si particulière qu'elle dégageait lorsque le désir s'emparait de ses sens. Il aimait cette sensation là, ce pouvoir ressenti sur elle, cette impression d'être complet en sa présence. Il commençait à parsemer son cou de baisers papillons, accompagnant chaque effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa peau d'un souffle chaud, faisant dresser son léger duvet et quand il sentait que sa respiration commençait à devenir moins contrôlé il lui donnait le dernier coup de grâce, celui qui allait lui permettre d'attendre son premier gémissement, sa langue léchait comme un chat avide d'affection sa peau délicate.

Remus ne devait pas rester là, ne pas être hypnotisé par cette scène intime, non cette scène intimiste mais il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Non pas par penchant voyeur, d'ailleurs ce fut la seule fois de sa vie où il entra dans l'intimité de personnes, oublieux de sa discrétion légendaire. Mais parce qu'il se dégageait du couple, une impression d'harmonie, de bonheur et de plénitude auquel il aspirait tout en sachant que jamais il ne goûterait à ce bonheur là. Il n'était pas naïf au point de ne pas connaitre l'art de l'amour érotique, mais pour lui tout cela restait du théorique, de ces images animées que les adolescents de Poudlard échangeaient bien à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs. Il avait toujours repoussé avec gentillesse les sollicitation des jeunes femmes, émues par un caractère et une beauté stigmatisée par des fines cicatrices balayant son visage, telle des esquisses de tatouages tribaux.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas aimer et être aimé de cette manière.

Fabian avait enlevé sa robe, dévoilant son corps musclé par ses jeux avec son grand frère Gidéon mais aussi par l'entrainement intense donné aux Aurors émérites, ceux qui par leur qualité en combat et en résistance mentale étaient mis en première ligne pour répondre aux attaques les plus dangereuses. Il patientait, attendant que le regard d'Emmeline dévoile son corps, contourne chaque courbe de son corps comme précédemment il l'avait fait du sien, de manière tactile. Comment un simple regard pouvait-il l'enflammer ainsi ? Il n'était pas seulement épris d'elle, il ressentait dans chaque pore de son épiderme l'amour qu'elle lui portait, le désir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Elle commençait par plonger son regard en lui, comme pour lui signifier que c'était lui et lui seul qu'elle regardait ainsi.

Ensuite son regard descendait sur ses lèvres tandis que sans se rendre compte de l'érotisme de son geste, elle passait sa langue sur se propres labiales, les humidifiant et les rendant si brillantes, si attractives. Enfin, comme poussé par l'apesanteur, le regard continuait sa descente, passant de son torse imberbe ou saillaient des muscles fins, s'attardant sur le haut de son corps et donnant l'impression qu'elle lui caressait comme un voile si léger telle une mousseline émeut les sens d'une personne par la brièveté du contact.

La simple pression de son regard attisait ses sens, il désirait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle entame cette phase où leur corps se reconnaissaient.

Elle vit l'impatience en lui, son petit mouvement de tête, sa main qui s'avançait vers son corps pour l'attirer vers lui. Mutine ou coquine, elle aurait continuait à attiser son désir, à lui faire des promesses d'union charnelles jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce pour qu'elle devienne sienne. mais ce soir, elle ne jouerait pas à ce jeu, elle serait celle qu'il désirait comme lui était celui qui lui avait révélé sa sensualité.

Elle s'approcha de lui posa sa main sur le haut de son torse, sentant les palpitations. Son autre main descendait sur ses cuisses, effleurant pour ensuite caresser cette partie du corps. La proximité de ses attentions avec son organe rendait sa respiration plus saccadé, plus bruyante. ll ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais à ce moment précis, il se sentait comme un enfant entrant dans la boutique de confiserie, Honeydukes, en train de faire la queue pour savourer un délice.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, s'approcha de son intimité encore couverte par le tissu et souffla doucement comme si elle tenait un instrument de musique, d'ailleurs elle l'effleura encore et porta toute son attention sur ses cuisses , le parsemant de baisers papillons comme il l'avait fait précédemment sur la zone érogène de son cou. L'anticipation le rendait fou et lorsque sa langue effleura le pli entre sa cuisse et sa hanche, il gémit, l'encourageant à prendre soin de lui, à faire de lui son objet. Et il sentit ses jambes fléchir lorsqu'elle posa un baiser sur son organe encore dans son écrin.

Remus ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas voir tous les petits signes de connivence, tout l'amour qui transpirait dans chaque pore de leur corps, mais il le ressentait, non pas comme il l'aurait pu le penser avec cette stimulation sexuelle au creux de son bas-ventre mais au niveau de ses tripes, de son âme. Il enviait ce bonheur partagé, cette communion. Il n'aurait jamais plus voulu être seul.

Fabian avait effeuillé la jeune femme, murmurant des mots éphémère ou éternel à chaque fois qu'un morceau de tissu s'envolait pour dévoiler son corps parfait. Et il l'était pour lui, c'était elle, la femme parfaite, la femme idéale, celle qui l'avait fait renoncé à son célibat endurci depuis bientôt de trois ans. Nul ne savait son existence, il grandit caché son jardin secret, la seule personne qui lui donnait du courage pour continuer le combat.

Entièrement nue, elle vint se blottir contre lui, collant sa peau satinée contre la moiteur de la sienne. Pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Rémus, leur corps s'emboitaient, se reconnaissaient comme un autre qui était sien. Aucune paroles échangées, juste ce baiser doux, langoureux pour consolider leur union.

Le moment était venu, après s'être reconnu, tel le mythe d'Aristophane de Platon, leurs corps devaient s'imbriquer pour devenir un. Il enleva d'un geste rapide son caleçon et tout en quêtant le moindre signe de lassitude, de non-envie, il l'allongea sur la table de feu la coiffeuse en cerisier. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, il les agrippa et l'écarta longeant sa tête en son sein et goûtant le liquide d'excitation et de désir qui suintait en elle.

Quand elle murmura des mots au creux de son oreille, il sut qu'elle attendait plus de lui et se présenta en son entrée. L'intrusion fut lente, sensible et sensorielle. Chaque veine de son pénis ressentait les microsillons de son col. Il était en elle. Il était entier. Un mouvement universel, un bassin qui ondulait et s'avançait et les cris de jouissances qui en suivirent marquèrent le jeune Remus. Il voulait connaître la femme de sa vie, un jour.

Lorsqu'il la rencontra une quinzaine d'années plus tard, il se garda bien de faire allusion à cette incursion dans son intimité. Elle était toujours aussi belle, de cette beauté froide qui tient à distance les importuns mais continue à fasciner, mais lui seul avait pu voir cette facette d'elle, sa passion et son amour pour un ami défunt.

Le soir précédent, il s'était décidé à faire sa demande, à accepter cette part de bonheur que le destin lui avait donné en mettant sur le chemin de sa vie impétueuse, maladroite mais combien attachante Dora et jamais il n'aurait pu le faire s'il n'avait eu un jour l'image d'une union parfaite.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture.

PS : la suite de la fiction ne sera pas publié sur le site. Vu l'absence de retour, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer. Si vous désirez lire la suite, elle sera disponible en janvier 2013 sur mon LiveJournal (adresse dans mon profil)


End file.
